Only Once
by Makorra4
Summary: Avatar's only fall in love once!


Hey it's Me! Sorry I haven't posted anything since december. Life just got in the way but anyway I was looking at all my old reviews for my past story's and one of them had a good idea! So I wanna thank "ashes and cinders" for the wonderful idea! SO here's the story! please R&R! Thank you! I own nothing!

Only Once?

On Air Temple island Pema and Korra were starting making dinner. When out of nowhere Pema asks,

"Does he know?"

"Who know what?" Korra half heartedly more thinking about how long to cook the rice for.

"Does Mako know that the Avatar only falls in love once?"

Korra stops what she's doing to look up at Pema, completely taken off guard.

"Uhhhh... Umm no why are you bring it up?" Korra asks still really confused.

Pema sighs and turns off the stove and take's Korra's hand and brings her over to sit on the chairs around the island in the middle of the kitchen as she sits to the one right next to Korra.

"Why haven't you told him? I think he needs to know." Asks Pema

"I don't know" Korra looks down at her hands and shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I didn't want too."

"Why wouldn't you want too?" Pema asks with a concerned face.

"Like I said I don't know! Maybe because I don't want him to think because I only fall in love once means he has to stay with me. Like what if sometime down the road he doesn't love me and is only staying because he thinks he has to cause I only "'Fall in love once"'."

Pema just watches Korra play with her hands. After a couple of moments she starts laughing. Korra's head looks right up to Pema with a hurt/confused look.

"Oh Korra I'm sorry!" Pema says after seeing her face. "I didn't mean to laugh! It's just... Have you NOT seen the way that boy looks at you?" Pema says with a huge loving smile. Korra just looks at her still confused.

"Uh no?"

"Well...let me tell you something Korra. Mako is never and I mean NEVER gonna fall out of love with you! Honey Mako loves you so much! Just as Makos you soul mate, your also his! He can't fall in love with anyone else even if he tried! So you don't have to worry about that."

Korra then starts to laugh. "Yeah I guess hahaha I guess I was over thinking a little bit huh?"

Pema chuckles "Yeah just a little bit"

As they continue to laugh Tenzin walks in.

"Pema how much longer till-" Tenzin stops dead in his tracks looking at the two. "Why are you laughing? Dinner is supposed to be done in 15 minutes and here you two are laughing!"

Pema just looks at Korra and rolls her eyes and gets up. "Oh shut up Tenzin! Me and Korra were just talking! Plus I don't see you in here cooking everyday! So you just go and wait at the table like you always do!"

"Pema...I...I...um...well" Tenzin stutters as Pema pushes him out of the kitchen. As Korra tries not to laugh to hard.

"Ugh Men!" Pema says with a smile on her face when she walks back and sit back down next to Korra.

"Um Pema shouldn't we really start dinner?"

"Yes we should" Pema says but makes no move to get up. "But let's make Tenzin wait a while after that little comment he made."

Korra starts laughing. "Ok but I am getting hungry."

"Oh don't worry honey I got it covered" Pema says as she walks over to the pantry and pulls out dessert."This was supposed to be for tonight but oh well"

They both started to laugh, talk, and eat for about a half hour before starting dinner.

**Later That Night After Finally Having Dinner**

"Hey Mako wanna go for a walk?" Korra asked as they walked out of the dining room.

"Yeah sure...is there something you need to tell me?" Mako asked as he look down at Korra.

Korra just took his hand and smiled up at him. "Yeah but don't worry it's nothing bad."

"Oh Ok" Mako said still feeling confused.

The two walk along the beach for a while without saying anything. Korra stop walking, Mako noticed and stop and turn to look back at her.

"What's wrong?" Mako started to worry.

"No nothing wrong I just need to tell you something. About the Avatar that you don't know."

"OK...what is it?"

Korra takes a step back and looks down at the ground to collect her thoughts. Then after a minute she looks back up and looks straight into Mako's eyes.

"Ok so remember when I told you that I think we were made for each other?"

"Yeah"

"Well it goes deeper than that. The Avatar one falls in love once in their lifetime. Just once. And the Avatar lives longer than regular people. So even though we have a longer life time we only fall in love once. And after our soul mate has past on, we will still be here but we won't ever fall in love with anyone else. I'm telling you this because your it. Theres never gonna be anyone else...ever! I fell in love with you and only you! And I really mean it! You are my soulmate...other half...better half...whatever you wanna call it your it!"

Korra lets out her breath she didn't know she held in. She sees Mako looking down, she can tell he's processing what she just said. After Mako realized what she said he looked right into those beautiful blue eyes of hers.

"So you only fall in love once?"

"Yes"

"And you fell in love with me?"

"Yes"

Mako and Korra just stared at each other. Korra was starting to get worried.

"Mako please say something!"

Mako just pull Korra to him and tilted her head up and kissed her. Korra was shocked for a second then started kissing back. Feeling this Mako deepened the kiss. They stayed kissing each other for another couple of minutes until Mako pulled away. Then he rest their foreheads together.

"I don't know what to say, at least I don't have to worry about you leaving me...or cheating.

"Oh my spirits Mako!" Korra said as she pulled away rolling her eyes.

"What!"

"Thats what you talk away from this? 'Oh I don't have to worry about you cheating?' Oh my spirits! Your lucky I love you, you idiot!" Korra says laughing as she starts walking back to the house.

"What?! I was just saying!" Mako says running to catch up to Korra.

"UGH MEN!"

The End!

How did I do? R&R if you don't mind!


End file.
